


The old ways

by fundamentalBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Swallowing, Dark Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue
Summary: “I want Tony Stark.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 464
Collections: Stony*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you resurrectedhippo and athletiger for the beta!
> 
> \-----
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> This is non-con. It is not dub-con, nor weirdly consensual, in any fashion. This is Steve taken to one of his worst conclusions as a human. Nonetheless, it’s mostly smut.

“I want Tony Stark.” It’s a Wednesday, bright and unmemorable but for the fact that Tony is out of town. 

“What’s this about?” Fury’s desk isn’t immaculate. Every other place in the compound is a marvel of architecture, defying expectations of small, cramped offices that Steve has seen. He’s not sure what he expected, but he does realize that Fury is a busy man. Busy enough that he might not be ahead on all of his work that’s overflowing his desk. 

“You heard me.” Steve leans forward in the chair, the base squeaking in protest. 

“He’s already on the team, so I can’t help but think that you’re referring to something else. Have you tried asking him?” 

“I– He’s not the kind to agree to what I want. But there’s– there’s ways. I looked.” Yes, Tony would fuck him, but that’s not what he wants. It’s not nearly enough. 

“You looked.”

“Omega-napping.” Fury pauses, his single eye narrowing and his lips pursing intently. 

“His guardian, whoever they may be, will never give you permission, and you know that’s required before you make the attempt.” 

“Colonel Rhodes is his guardian, and I’ve already gotten his permission to court Tony, which is legally binding as an approval for stealing him away.” 

“Smart. But you come to me, for what?” Arms crossed, Fury looks like he’s on a throne, and Steve a small petitioner for a favor, or judgment. 

“I’m not versed in technology, but I could be. And I’ll need a place to take him.” 

“And what do we get in return?” 

“A stable Tony Stark and Iron Man.”

“That’s not enough Captain.”

“It’s what you’ll get.” 

“Not if you can’t go about this in the usual way. It sounds like you’re coming to me because you need us, not the other way around.” 

“The only reason I haven’t asked Nat for help is because Tony will perceive all of this as a betrayal, and if SHIELD and myself are the only people he’s mad at, I stand a better chance of having him forgive the transgression.”

“Knowing Tony Stark, I doubt he’ll ever let it go.”

“Then you don’t know him as well as I do, Sir.” Tony’s heart is so expansive, it covers the world. The truth of Tony, is that he’s a soft thing, underbelly vulnerable against certain incursions. Like the one that Steve is about to commit to Tony. 

“Fine. But don’t expect me to remain silent when the council asks for weapons, assuming you have him on a leash.” 

“You can ask. But he’ll be mine.” 

\--

Everything is ready, he thinks as he peers around his Brooklyn apartment. It’s not what Tony’s used to, but it’s not like they’ll be here permanently. 

He considers again whether this is the right path. 

Tony had caught his attention from the get-go in the Helicarrier. The Omega had a scent like a crisp dawn interspersed with the tang of hot metal and an underlying muskiness that Steve had wanted to suck down at the source. From then on, he would taste the air for Tony’s outrage, his excitement, his fear. 

And he wanted all those things to belong to him. To Steve. 

The problem starts with Tony. Fiercely independent, he’s done everything possible to keep himself unattached. And it’s been successful. 

Steve was only able to scent Tony through the cloud of beta cologne the other man wore because of his super senses. It’s how he knows that Tony was coming off a heat– a heat he spent alone. 

It’s the thought of Tony squirming in his bed, crying for a knot, that turns him aggressive as he circles around the Omega. 

“Take off the suit, what are you?” 

“Genius, billionaire, Omega, philanthropist.” 

He most certainly is. He’s utterly perfect. Steve wants. Like nothing he’s ever needed to possess before. The Alpha inside him rises like a shadow over his brain and whispers about how Tony would look with a mating mark on his neck, how sweet the lines of his body would be if they were glistening with sweat as he was worked over by Steve. The tears that would slide down the crinkles of his face when Steve stuffed his mouth full with his cock. 

He wanted that; more than winning against Loki or saving the world. 

Steve hadn’t been awake in the ice, but he’d dreamed, and in dreaming he’d grown desperate to escape. When he awoke, he’d known instinctively that it had been some time since he’d been awake, but to be asleep for seventy years had blown him away. The imprisonment wasn’t SHIELD’s or the world’s fault, but it didn’t stop that ugly, selfish feeling that this time was his now. And if it belonged to him, he was going to find what he wanted, and take it. 

He’d never expected Tony. 

But now that his Alpha and the rest of Steve were in agreement about the mouthy Omega, there was no reason to delay any plans to make his desires a reality. 

\--

It starts with SHIELD’s training regarding Tony’s security systems. The hardest part is already taken care of: access. Steve lives in the Tower, sees Tony every day, and he’d say that Tony trusts Steve to do what is in his nature to do. 

The truth is more complex, in that Steve’s Alpha nature is not something Tony knows at all. Steve hasn’t shown him. Usually his morality would stop him, but he’s wanted for so long now, and he knows, knows that Tony would be happy with him, that it’s easy to be selfish, just this once. 

After he has Tony, he can make it up to the Omega. He’ll let Tony do whatever he so desires, as long as he agrees to belong to Steve. 

This isn’t the way it was always done in his day and age. Even in the 30s and 40s, Omega-napping was for the wealthy, or it was a watered-down version where the Omega knew what was coming. But Steve has always been a traditionalist. And deep down, he thinks Tony will appreciate that. 

Otherwise the man is nigh untouchable. If he didn’t want to be taken, why did he make his walls so high? Set Steve an impossible task, and he will manage to do it. It was inevitable that the immovable wall that is Tony would come head to head with Steve, who was as implacable as the wind rushing over boulders. 

But Steve doesn’t have time to wear Tony down. He wants him now. 

“Take this and plant it within five feet of his main computer terminal. It’ll give you anywhere from ten to thirty minutes, but if it were me? I’d lean towards the lower end. We’re not more advanced than Stark, you’d just have the element of surprise and proximity. What is this for anyway?” The tech is distracted, but too curious. Steve is going to need discretion. He considers, only for a moment, killing this man. But Fury wouldn’t like that, and he has to trust that the head of SHIELD would only give this task to someone trustworthy. 

“That’s classified, and I don’t want any discussion with other agents. If a word about this comes out, since you’re the only tech who knows, I’ll be back here for you.” Steve is disapproving enough, frighteningly so, that no agent would dare break what rules SHIELD already has in place for improper sharing of information. 

“Of course, Sir. And good luck.” Steve takes the chip in hand, and peers down at its innocuous form. 

This is step one. 

\--

He pays cash for the blankets and pillows. He doesn’t want any trail leading to these purchases. Bottled water, other snacks, and ample towels join the mix of soft things Steve buys for his Omega’s nest. Other than that, Steve meticulously washes each item, using the least scented laundry detergent he can find that’s designed for Omegas and their sensitive skin and nose. 

When it’s all set up, he spends the majority of the time he’s at his apartment in the nest itself, scenting the pillows on his glands as he coats every square inch of fabric in his own smell. Tony will need it when he’s here, the calm from an Alpha’s scent neutralizing the inherent fear of new surroundings. 

This is step two. 

\--

“Doctor Nowak. A pleasure.” 

“Mr. Rogers. What can I help with today?” Dr. Nowak is polite. Too polite to mention the lack of Omega in his all-Omega care office. Steve doesn’t think he’s the first Alpha to come in like this, but he wants to navigate it carefully. Regardless of the legality of Steve’s impending behavior, there are a few states in which it’s undergoing examination for repeal. New York is one of them, but it hasn’t happened yet. 

“I’m currently courting an Omega, and I wanted to establish care with a clinic.” Dr. Nowak is good. So good, that it had taken months to get an appointment at the clinic in the first place. He has a follow-up two weeks from now, when he’ll have Tony with him. 

“And your Omega is currently unbonded?” Steve knows these are just cursory questions. It doesn’t matter, however, because the crux of it is that what he’s going to do isn’t acceptable in much of the Omega portion of the population. Health care professionals fall in that spectrum, likely seeing the worst results of forced bonding. Steve can’t blame them, even though they’re wrong about every Alpha who does this being the same. This is different. Tony will benefit. 

“Yes.” 

“And when do you plan to bond?” The pen scribbles away on the clipboard while Steve imagines Tony in the office with him, getting sassy with the doctor. It makes his lips curl up in a small smile as he crosses his arms and gazes at the wall displaying Omega reproductive organs. 

Tony would look so beautiful if he were pregnant. But that’s a measure of control he’ll give Tony over the situation. Steve trusts that eventually he will want the same things Steve does. 

“Within the week.” 

“Is this consensual?” 

“I have permission to court him.” 

“That wasn’t what I asked.” Dr. Nowak’s eyes are sharp, and his voice is piercing as he asks the question.

Steve is silent for a moment, thinking. It may be all for the best that the doctor is on Tony’s side in all this. He needs Tony to not lie to his healthcare professional. But the balance to be struck here, is if the doctor is willing to do anything illegal in order to facilitate Tony’s freedom. Which would be next to impossible to do with a mating mark, but the very thought makes Steve grind his teeth. 

“We’ve known each other for years and have been through some difficult times. He’s not had an easy time of it. This is for his own benefit, I promise.” Afghanistan and Tony’s other brushes with death should have never happened, but Steve can only help soothe the symptoms now, as soon as Tony is his. The nightmares that Tony lies about will die down with the stabilizing presence of an Alpha. Tony’s terrible eating and sleeping habits will be curbed and kept in check with an Alpha command. Even SI will benefit from this. And Steve, well, he’s going to do everything possible to ensure Tony loves him. 

“So not consensual.” The flat look in Dr. Nowak’s eyes should make Steve feel evil, wrong. 

It doesn’t do a damn thing. 

“We’ll see.” 

“I guess we will.” 

This is step three. 

\--

The first letter is the hardest. It’s to Pepper, Tony’s CEO and friend, maybe something a little more than a friend. Part of taking Tony is ensuring the connections he has don’t go unfulfilled. That the people in his life understand what’s happened and don’t make attempts to alter what is set in stone. Pepper has to understand that nothing can be done. 

The second letter is to James Rhodes, who he suspects may never forgive him. If Steve didn’t find his need so painful, he might have cared more about someone Tony loves hating him indefinitely. But no matter what they think of Steve, Tony needs his friends. He needs his life to stay relatively the same. Steve’s going to do everything possible to ensure that. SI will be in Pepper’s hands, Tony will do R&D for the company as always, though at a less frenetic pace. He’ll be Iron Man, and fight next to Steve in the field. Rhodey and Pepper will still be in his life, as will the Avengers. 

As for Fury, Steve has no intention ever of making Tony produce anything he doesn’t want to. Despite what this may look like from the outside, Steve truly has Tony’s best interests at heart. 

This is step four. 

\--

On the day of, the Avengers are out of the tower. Bruce is at a conference, at the behest of SHIELD. Thor is off-world. Nat and Clint are on a covert ops mission, also courtesy of SHIELD. The weather is fantastic for a New York day; it’s just this side of seventy degrees with a slight breeze. It’ll be about a forty-minute drive to Brooklyn from the tower. 

The tranquilizer he has will last inside of two hours. 

It’s not technically a tranquilizer. SHIELD had developed it for use in interrogation. It hinders higher brain function faculties, leaving a subject able to walk and talk, but not much else. In that, it was deemed not as effective, because no one on the substance could access any of their most precious secrets. But it is perfect for Steve’s purposes. He doesn’t need Tony to make sense of anything for the first hour. 

He’s long since passed the point of asking himself if this is the right thing to do. After he’d seen Tony fall from the sky, watched him carefully stuff Shawarma into his injured body, and avoid treatment after the battle, Steve had decided Tony needed someone. And that person is Steve. If the other man isn’t going to take care of himself, Steve is. 

He wants the right to towel off the blood from Tony’s battles, to gentle the Omega with firm hands at his hips and Tony keening with need for Steve, his Alpha. 

This is going to be so right, for both of them. 

The workshop is where Tony can be found the majority of the time, and today is no different. He’s filthy, grease slicked in his hair, patches of iron dust all over his hands and bare feet. He’s also gorgeous, his brown eyes taking that sheen of dark chocolate, as they do when Tony is intensely focused. Guns n’ Roses blares in the background, which Steve only knows because Tony loves bands from that time period. 

For a moment, he stays stock still, looking at the scene before him. This is something he will get to keep. To have and have again so many times in the future, Steve feels he will implode with the possibilities. 

That desk, that couch, this floor. He’s going to take Tony on all of them, legs hooked up to Tony’s face while he drives into his mewling Omega. 

Forever. That’s how long he’s going to remember this. His eidetic memory is a cinema in which he can replay this indefinitely. And he will. 

Finally, he strides towards an oblivious Tony, finding himself standing behind the man’s chair, looking at a computer screen with endless numbers and letters in wild configurations. Steve snaps the hacking device to the back of the chair. It’s close enough. 

There’s a moment of tense concern that JARVIS will speak up, will stop him, but nothing happens. Tony is still lost in his moment when the computer screen before him flickers and goes dark. 

“Tony.” 

“Steve?” Tony swivels around to gaze up at him, all soft trust and wide-eyed concern. Steve relishes it, because it’s the last time for a while that Tony will look at him this way.

It’s not forever, but if Steve has any regrets at all, it’s this moment. 

The needle slides in without resistance into Tony’s neck, his face slackening as his eyes take on a sheen of wetness, their depths darkening as the pupils distend and the irises shrink. Tony doesn’t topple, but his limbs fall off the sides of the chair, his head lolling back as he looks at Steve. 

“I wish it could be different than this. I’m sorry for that. But please, sweetheart, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” 

Steve extends his hand out as Tony takes it, pliant and suggestible. Just like Fury explained he would be. He leads Tony out the door, to the elevator, down to the garage where a car that has no GPS tracking waits. It’s SHIELD issued, and it’ll take longer to find than it will to bond Tony. By the time anyone looks, there won’t be a chance in hell that Tony isn’t Steve’s already. 

God, but he’s beautiful. Too lean to be a standard Omega beauty, but Steve thinks he’s all the more gorgeous for how unique he is. The tight lines of Tony’s legs don’t stand out in the ratty jeans he has on now, but Steve knows what they look like, the lovely divets around Tony’s knees, the lines of his shins down to his perfect toes. Thighs that will look so good around Steve, he’s already hard just imagining it. 

And how he’s imagined. Tony with his head thrown back, arc reactor fire bright and exposed, gasping convulsively as he rides out his orgasm. It makes the drive home excruciating, but for the syrupy way Tony slouches in the front seat. Compliant. Flawless. Steve takes a moment to swipe a bit of drool that leaches out the side of Tony’s mouth, bringing it to his own for a taste. 

It decides Steve; that’s the first hole he’s going to take. 

It’s not until Tony is standing in his apartment, hazily taking in his surroundings, that Steve realizes this is real. This is happening, now. He swells with fierce desire, trembling as he lays hands on Tony’s narrow hips.

He’s not going to wait until the tranquilizer wears off. He can’t. He won’t. 

Delicately, he begins to strip Tony. His Omega’s eyes are half-lidded, downcast, and watching Steve work at his belt, and then his zipper. Rocking back and forth, Steve has to help Tony lift his legs out of the pants, and then his boxers. His shirt is next, and arms floppy, Steve carefully pulls it over him, the hem catching on the reactor for a moment before slipping by and off. 

Steve steps back to admire his Omega. The scent is intoxicating; sweat and the soft spice of Tony waft up from his body. Enamored, Steve takes Tony’s flaccid dick in hand, pumping it until it becomes semi-hard. It doesn’t take long, and Tony whines as he does it, leaking precum. He leans down for a taste. Just a taste. 

It’s so good. 

His self-control is in tatters, but he’s got to make sure Tony is washed before he takes him to the nest. Normally he’d be gentle and kind, drinking in the opportunity to put his hands on all of Tony. But he’s perfunctory, efficient, soaping up Tony’s hair and washing it out in a few minutes. The tub turns slightly ashy, and the oils sit on the surface. Draining the tub, Steve runs a quick shower for his Omega, washing the last of the grime away. 

His exquisite Tony is shivering, and Steve wraps him in the largest towel he has, lightly rubbing Tony down and stimulating his body to produce warmth. 

Now. 

Now is the time. He’s taut as a bow-string, incapable of thinking of anything else other than Tony, Tony, Tony. 

“Steve.” Tony slurs feebly. 

And oh god. He needs to hear it while he’s inside him. He wants Tony to beg, plead with him to let him go. He wants to see his Omega break when he realizes there’s nowhere he’s ever going to be besides with Steve. Steve needs it more than air, more than life itself. 

Herding Tony to the nest, he presses the man down into lordosis, but reconsiders. Tony’s eyes are all he wants to see when he takes him. 

But where to start. Steve wants everything. Every sigh and moan, each little squeak of arousal. 

So he flips Tony over onto his back, lifting his Omega with ease and settling him back into the softest materials he could find. Tony’s hand lazily moves to cover his cock, the other scraping at Steve’s chest. 

“Steve, please.” That’s Tony begging to be let up, Steve knows, but it doesn’t matter to his Alpha brain. The Alpha hears something else entirely. It’s a goddamn symphony to his ears. 

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you.” 

“No, please.” Spittle slides over Tony’s lips, like he can barely control them. It reminds Steve of his promise. 

Heat is rolling up his spine, and it’s like a fist in his gut how badly he wants Tony. But patience is something he’s had to live with, to turn into a virtue. 

Straddling Tony, he shuffles up to press his knees into the slots of Tony’s armpits. Taking his hand, he wipes off the rest of the drool and slicks himself up. It’s unnecessary, but it feels fantastic, sordid. He breaches Tony’s hot mouth with a single thrust, hand fisted in his Omega’s hair. Mumbling, Tony’s teeth gently scrape over Steve’s cock, but the minor amount of pain is nothing compared to the magnificent depths of Tony’s mouth. 

Choking and sputtering, Steve pulls off for a moment to admire the now-red lips that Tony is sporting and his own slippery cock. He can’t wait for the juices that will entangle with his pubic hair after he has Tony’s ass. But he’s going to have to, because Tony needs to swallow a load of his cum first. It’s the first step towards submission from an Omega, the spend making them calmer, looser in order to take a knot. 

Cock already straining to orgasm, Steve sees a spark of awareness on Tony’s face. He needs to get on with it before Tony gets the idea to bite. He shoves back in, setting a sharp pace as he thrusts his cock halfway between Tony’s lips and out again. Steve thinks he’s got it measured now; only about three inches before Tony starts to choke, but it’s more than sufficient. 

He comes hard, little arcs of sensation traveling through him, his cock pulsating like a vein in Tony’s mouth. At first he casts his head back, but then realizes he can’t see his beloved trying to take all that he has to give him. And it’s a sight. 

Come leaks out the sides of Tony’s mouth, and there’s a savage look that’s starting to simmer in Tony’s face. When Steve pulls out, Tony half-heartedly spits out a wad, letting it trail down his chin. 

Steve can’t have that. 

He scoops it up, constricting Tony’s jaw with the other hand, pressing and pressing until Tony opens and he piles the cum back in before closing Tony’s jaw again, pinching his nose and waiting. The sheer panic in Tony’s eyes hurts him, but this is part of the process. Tony needs to swallow, to take Steve in. 

Finally, he does, and Steve mercifully rubs Tony’s face where he clenched him, hoping that he doesn’t bruise too deeply. 

“You can’t do this,” Tony rasps. 

“You’ll find that I can. Legally.” Steve ruffles his hands through Tony’s hair, fondly tugging at the dark locks that Tony hasn’t cut recently. When Tony is good, he’ll let Steve take care of that, of him. 

“Rhodes– Rhodes, he won’t let this happen.” 

“Oh sweetheart. As your Alpha guardian, he gave me permission to court you last week.” 

“Fuck, no, that’s– no. Steve, please. Not this way.” Begging is gratifying, especially from his untamed Omega. Steve is looking forward to hearing his pleas more often, in a different capacity. 

“Would you have accepted me as your Alpha otherwise?” 

Tony is expectedly silent, and Steve takes the opportunity to slide down Tony so he’s bracketing Tony’s hips. The drug has almost worn off, but Tony is laying under him with ease, Steve’s cum already working at calming Tony. 

“If I had known you wanted me– I would have,” Tony pauses, his face twisting. “I would have let you have me.” 

“You would have? Taken me into you, swallowed me? Let me knot you, mate you, maybe breed you?” Tony’s eyes widen and he begins to thrash, just as Steve had intended. Better to get the fight out now. Besides, with all the squirming, when Steve enters him, he’ll be so tight. 

Tony’s hitting him now, fists clenched and striking at his chest, upwards towards Steve’s face. Steve hooks his feet over Tony’s writhing legs, pinning his shins down with his strength. He snatches one wrist, then the second, pressing them down next to Tony’s head. 

“If you fight me, sweetness, this will hurt. And I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Does it matter?” Tony asks, bitter. “You’re going to make me your Omega bitch.” 

“Not my bitch. But a sweet, giving Omega? Yes.” 

“I’m not a thing!”

“No, you’re not. But even you can see how well I treat my things. How do you think I’ll treat you?” 

“Fuck you.” Tony spits at him, a glob of saliva landing on Steve’s cheek. He drags it off with his fingers and licks them clean before diving for Tony’s mouth. His lips are heaven, pillowy, even in their narrow tightness. Tony can’t hide what a lovely darling he is from Steve, even when his sass is at its utmost level. Enraptured, he pulls back to look at Tony’s blown-out pupils and heaving chest. Fuck, his lover is beautiful, all velvety skin and fight. 

And god, Tony’s cock is fully erect under him, leaking pre-cum onto his trim belly. He’s a vision. Steve’s going to ruin him, remake him. 

“Time to test something, sweetheart.” Fisting both wrists in one hand over Tony’s head, he gently presses two fingers into Tony’s mouth. Instinctively, Tony starts to bite down, but it’s not hard. His Omega is straining now, looking consternated at the inability to close sharply on Steve’s fingers. The tentative beginning-bond formed by what Tony has swallowed is there. 

Tony is as pliant as he’ll get before he takes Steve’s knot. He can’t do anything to genuinely hurt Steve anymore, and he knows it. It’s enough to make Steve let him go, and Tony, his achingly beautiful Tony, doesn’t take up hitting him again. 

Instead, he looks away from Steve, gaze hardening, fisted hands at his side. 

Steve anticipated this too. When you can’t fight, you give up sensation. That which any partner wants to see. 

Thus begins his campaign against Tony’s fortressed body. 

Steve attacks his nipples first, tweaking and twisting until they’re pretty-red, perfect for squeezing when Tony’s orgasm hits. 

Next he rearranges himself over Tony, tucking the pillows around Tony’s body to comfort him. Tony takes the opportunity to hiss at him, reverting to hindbrain Omega coping mechanisms. It’s endearing. He’s going to reward his feral Omega. 

The keening sound that Tony makes when Steve takes his cock into his mouth is something he’ll never forget. He wants to hear that noise again, and again. 

Steve’s mouth is rough, though he doesn’t use his teeth. He hollows out his cheeks and takes Tony to the root, nose pressed against the mons, nuzzling the soft padding of tissue there. Pulling off, he gives special attention to Tony’s balls, tonguing them in his mouth and sucking each one gently away from Tony’s body. It’ll slow the impending orgasm that Steve knows is coming. 

Eventually, he makes it to Tony’s slick hole. His poor Omega has been oozing wetness for too long without attention, a tiny puddle of sticky slick in his nest. His love is the ideal. All that he’s dreamed of, and he watches Tony’s tight furled hole clench and unclench while it continues to drip. Steve’s going to bond himself to Tony as much as Tony is to him, though he’s already there when it comes to the need to worship Tony’s body. 

He licks a quick stripe up Tony’s crack, catching a little roughly on Tony’s rigid hole. Coming back around for another lap, he stops and focuses on Tony’s entrance, pleading with his tongue for it to open. It’s so charming how Tony tries to keep his body closed to Steve, but eventually the delicate petals of his ass loosen and Steve has his tongue shoved inside while Tony starts to moan. 

This, he thinks, is divinity. It’s what god must feel like. 

Tony’s legs come up, exposing himself further to Steve’s ministrations, and Steve smiles into Tony’s warm wetness, delighted that Tony can’t keep up his act. 

“Please Steve! Oh god, I can’t!” He takes the time to slide up Tony’s body again, legs between Tony’s, his own already hard cock centered to take Tony’s yielding hole. There’ll be little to no prep otherwise for Tony; Steve needs to watch his Omega jerk and spasm around his cock, to see his eyes roll back into his head with mingled pleasure and pain. Tony will adjust to it, as he’s meant to, and the event will show him that his body responds to Steve. Wants him. 

“What can’t you do Tony? Tell me.” He’s gazing into his beloved’s eyes now, noticing that the meat of Tony’s lower lip is red from his teeth pulling at it. He wants to hear Tony whimper as he sucks it into his mouth, but it’s more important to garner Tony’s participation in this. 

“Don’t make me do this, please Steve. I’ll do anything. I’ll leave the team, pay for anything you want. For SHIELD. The team, they won’t let this happen, Fury won’t, and Pepper, fuck, Steve, god, why? Why me? I’m not made for this.” 

“No, you aren’t made for this. But you will be. I’ll help you.” Steve cups his cheek, Tony’s beard bristling his hand, and leans down for a kiss. Tony is responsive, lips parting and letting Steve take control of the most searing and maddening kiss that Steve has ever had. 

“Tell me Tony, have you fantasized about this? About taking my knot?” Tony’s aborted breath is all the answer he needs. Yet, it’s important that Tony acknowledges this, so Steve lets the pregnant pause stay, waiting. 

Tony’s jaw works frantically, his shoulders hunched around his head and pressed into the blankets. His eyes start to glaze with tears, and Steve sighs, resigned. 

An Omega’s tears will drag all of this to a halt, unless they’re from pleasure. The scent of sadness is an automatic turnoff for most Alphas, including Steve. And he can already scent the fear in Tony, which is almost too much, to begin with. 

He presses into his lover’s slick heat then, head popping inside as he pulls in more of Tony’s slick around his dry cock with a spare hand. Tony groans and tries to push himself up and off, but Steve sinks deeper, reveling in the hot glove of Tony’s channel. 

“You feel so good. I knew you would be. Tony, have you ever even taken a knot before?” Steve is so close to orgasming again, but he thinks it’s unfair that Tony hasn’t even had one orgasm yet, so he refrains from moving too quickly. 

“No! Please, please, Steve. I’m begging you–” He cuts Tony off with a blistering kiss, teeth and tongue plundering Tony’s mouth. With lewd determination, he sucks on Tony’s tongue, licks the corners of Tony’s lips. Pulling away, he presses two fingers into Tony’s mouth, and proceeds to fuck him there as well. When Tony, in turn, sucks on his fingers, he feels static in his head, all sensation narrowed down to his cock that’s now almost completely buried in Tony’s tight ass and the fingers that his Omega is suckling. All he can think of is Tony. 

“Such a good boy for me. Now, you’re going to be so good, and come for your Alpha when I say.” He pulls out his fingers and uses the wet saliva to lubricate Tony’s nipples, leaving them cold points stuck in the air as his hand moves down to Tony’s stiff cock. Once he grips Tony in his hand, he pushes in all the way, the rim of Tony pressed up around the base of Steve’s already puffy knot. 

He wants to see. Needs to. 

Tony is panting now, little droplets of sweat dotting his forehead, a sheen of it coating his alluring chest, cock at perfect attention for Steve. Steve’s legs spread wide to press apart Tony’s, his knees coming up under Tony’s thighs. It allows him the vantage point from which to gaze down at where he’s connected with Tony. The rim is dusky pink, stretched precariously around Steve’s knot, where it looks like it wants to slide down or over it, completely in or out. 

He’s going to give Tony his first knot. He can’t wait for him to cry. 

So he doesn’t wait. 

The next push causes Tony to sputter, head twisting left and right in an attempt to escape the sensation. Steve gives no quarter, slowly, but methodically, thrusting in and out of his sweet Omega. 

“Oh god, Steve!” 

“Tell me it’s like you imagined, Tony. Tell me about how you thought of me, full in your ass, pumping you full of cum.” 

“No, no, no– Steve, please, it feels– I feel– I can’t, don’t want to!” 

“Admit it darling, and I’ll stop.” Steve doesn’t say when he’ll stop, which is after he’s good and ready, his knot locking in the copious amount of cum he has waiting for Tony. The knot increases expulsion of sperm in spades, and it’s nothing compared to a regular orgasm without a knot. 

Tony’s a shivering mess underneath him, and he’s staring at Steve like he doesn’t know him, like this is the first time he’s seeing him. It agitates Steve, but the sooner Tony understands how this is going to go, who Steve really is, the better things will get. 

“Come on Tony.” He starts thrusting harder, pushing Tony’s legs up to his shoulders, trying to hit a deeper spot. It works, and Tony pants, loud and wanton. 

“Yes, I’ve thought about it,” he grits out. 

“You can do better than that.” 

“Yes, yes I thought of it, ok? In my workshop, over the bench, your fat Alpha cock pinning me, nowhere to go, nothing to be but yours!” Tony spits the words with something like hate in his voice, but by the end he sounds hoarse, broken as he finishes. 

“Good, good Omega.” He’s so proud of Tony, admitting that. His Omega is perfect. And it’s enough, including his rough, last thrusts, to make him explode inside of Tony. Steve groans, pressing his expanding knot inward while Tony squeaks with shock and cries unintelligibly. It’s the perfect moment to watch Tony’s face come apart, and Steve yanks at Tony’s cock ruthlessly, forcing his orgasm to bubble up to the surface as Tony paints both of their stomachs with hot threads of cum. 

It’s this moment that Steve gets to see what he’s been looking for. 

Tony’s sweet little whine pouring from his scrunched up mouth, tears streaming down the cracks in his face as he takes all Steve has to give, Steve’s cock rippling through the already cum-stuffed passage. 

It’s the right time. There will never be a better place and feeling than this, Steve thinks as he descends on Tony, Alpha teeth snicked out and waiting to strike. And strike he does, sinking into Tony’s neck, puncturing the delicious gland underneath. The scent of Tony abruptly changes, morphing into a medley of Steve and Tony. Unique, mesmerizing. Tony moans long and low, helpless. The connection tears through him with violence, like feathers beating at his brain, he feels Tony all over. The fear, the pleasure, his despair, and underneath it all, a dark and twisted desire for Steve that is pressing at the membrane of Tony’s self-control. 

He pulls off the gland enough to speak. 

“Bite back, Tony.” His Alpha tone is strong, enhanced by the serum as much as everything else has been. Tony struggles against him, but he rests his tiny fangs on Steve’s neck and ever so slowly, sinks in. 

They’re sealed now, in an incontrovertible bond with one another that no law or force can sever, but for death. 

Steve swipes at Tony’s cum between them, lifting some to his own neck for maximum sealing of the bond. They’ll renew this between them repeatedly, until Tony does it of his own volition. 

Tony is a splintered mess under him, tacky and drying cum over his abdomen, and he’s also the most gorgeous thing Steve has ever seen in his life. Tony is his now, precious, and cared for, loved beyond reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no solution that doesn’t involve death. He’s looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little bit more to this for people who asked for Tony's friend's reactions. They are not happy. :)

It’s nothing and everything like he thought. The bond slithers through his mind, and he feels– so full. He breathes Steve in, and breathes out his hopes for freedom. 

There’s no solution that doesn’t involve death. He’s looked. 

Rhodes’s apologies are hollow, beseeching, and Tony doesn’t want to hear it. He’s so brittle, that the small cruelty of shutting out his friend is all he has that’s truly his anymore. Everything else is Steve. 

It doesn’t matter that he wants to not think of Steve, ever. Half of him is Steve now, and it calls to him until it echoes and then reverberates back. Because there’s no part of him that’s untouched. 

“Love, come back to bed.” 

He’s the earthquake, he is the greedy sea waiting to swallow him–

“Tony.” The voice is in his head as much as it’s said aloud. Tony grips his skull with digging fingers. 

Get out, get out, get out!

I’ll never leave you.

Sobbing, Steve takes him into his arms. He knows what’s next. Intimately. 

Like an eclipse, Steve mounts him there on the floor, blotting out anything and everything.

A faint breeze is blowing in through the open balcony. It cuts through the tenderness of Steve’s touch, lifting a few strands of hair in its embrace. It’s not enough to stop Steve sliding in, coming home. 

His knees give way, flattening his body to the ground while Steve practices the art of becoming; becoming Tony. Hot fingers trace along his gland, seeking. It’s always tentative, Steve looking for something in particular that he only seems to find when he’s close to losing himself in Tony. 

“Tony,” he whispers into Tony’s neck. “My Tony.” If there was ever an illusion of escape, it shatters into glittering pieces, consumed by self-loathing. 

\--

“Well, he’s not dead.” Clint is lounging on the couch in the dining room. Steve has made sure that Tony isn’t there for this initial confrontation. It’s the least he can do to ensure his mate isn’t embarrassed by questions from people who might not be genuinely concerned. He couldn’t opt to protect Tony from himself, but he will make sure no one else in this world upsets his Omega. His most precious possession.

“Clint.” Nat is less amenable to the change in circumstances. Steve had thought she would be supportive, perhaps elated that he’d finally gotten a hand on Stark. Instead she seems wary. He was certain she would accost him later. 

“I should leave. Or the big green angry guy is going to come out. But honestly I’m thinking it might not be that bad of an idea.” Bruce’s response was expected. Being science buddies was going to win out in the end, Steve knew. Tony’s friend wouldn’t leave him when he needed him most, and Steve respected that. 

“Nothing has changed.” He assures them. Tony is still Iron Man. Inventions and sass will still flow from him as steady as the tide. There’s no possible way Steve could diminish his Omega. 

“Is not the right of claiming a joyous time?” Thor’s understanding is a given, but Steve is grateful. If Tony had not an ounce of attraction for Steve inside of him, no Alpha command in the world would have been able to entice the Omega to give a mating bite in return. In this, he knows he’s assured that while maybe this isn’t the way Tony would have gone about it, it was the right decision. 

He has Tony. That’s what matters. 

“Not when it’s not what the other person wants.” It’s interesting to watch Nat defend his mate like this. It had been Nat who had made the call that Tony’s personality was likely toxic for the Avengers. It had been Steve that had seen through the mess that Nat called narcissism to Tony’s crippling self-doubt and need for redemption, for worthiness. Steve could give that to him. 

“There’s got to be something–” Bruce looks helpless, and Steve does feel bad for him. It’s quite a shock, what he’s done. But it’s legal, and it was and remains a good idea. Tony has been so pliant and sweet after. Eating without resistance when Steve feeds him, no nightmares in the one night Steve has had him, and he’s been so beautifully receptive to Steve. It makes him hungry just thinking about it. 

“Bruce, he bit back.” While normally he’d be happy to see one of Tony’s teammates come to his defense, Steve thinks that Clint isn’t particularly concerned about Tony’s wellbeing. It makes Clint’s words sour, and Steve contemplates what he’s going to do about that. He won’t have Clint upsetting Tony, not anymore. 

“All that matters now, is what Tony wants–” He knew Natasha would make the best of an uncomfortable situation, and he’s grateful for her discretion in the matter. It’ll go a long way towards bringing Bruce around, who, besides Pepper and Rhodes, is the one member of the team he feared alienating most. Bruce is a beta, but the Hulk is an Alpha. 

“Did that matter when Steve raped him? Did Tony get a choice?” Images of Tony spark in his mind, how much it took out of his mate to admit to his attraction. To wanting Steve. Tony made his choice when he chose to play chicken on the helicarrier. If he’d submitted without a fight, Steve wouldn’t have been interested. Tony had to have known what he was getting himself into, getting into it with an Alpha like Steve. 

“I showed him that I was the best option for him. If I wasn’t, would I bear his mark?” Steve knows this is the truth. Tony is written into his skin, his scent, his very bones. He knows they can all smell it, the veracity of it. 

There’s an uncomfortable silence, no one willing to confront the reality that Tony did give it up to Steve, like he was supposed to. 

“To continue, Tony is going to want everything to be normal. You may feel the need to pull him aside, assure him that you’ll treat him just the same. Do that. I’m not here to take him away from the team or anyone else,” Steve says.

“Nothing about this is normal.” Hands fisted in his hair, Bruce looks a little green about the edges, his biceps rippling in size and shrinking back down again.

“Bruce. For Tony. You’ve got to keep it together for him. He needs you.” Nat stands and puts a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, her eyes pleading. 

“Yeah? And where was I when our fucking leader kidnapped him and forced a bond onto him?”

“I forced nothing. Tony chose to bite me back.” He’s getting angry now. Tony is his. Not a thing in the world is changing that. Any attempt to kill him could result in Tony’s death. Their bond is strong. Steve made sure of that. 

“After protracted coercion, Steve. How do you not see what’s wrong with this? I swear, you are–” That’s all Bruce gets out before the windows shatter. 

The soft whine of repulsors fills the room as War Machine barrels his way in. Everyone already knows what’s coming, and they all dive out of the way. Natasha hustles Bruce out of the room as Clint pulls his bow and knocks an arrow. Thor raises his hammer, eager to fight. 

“No, both of you stay out of it. His argument is with me.” Both Clint and Thor stand down, Thor muttering about honor and battle. 

“You– you fucking– I would kill you, right the fuck now, if–” Rhodes can barely speak, he’s so apoplectic. 

“Do what you have to do. I don’t regret it.” Steve wants this over with. 

“You are evil. You’re just as evil as the Red Skull, except he wouldn’t have cared enough to rape someone.” That hits low on Steve, and he has a brief flicker of doubt. Erskine asked him to be a good man. And he knows he is. If he wasn’t good, he wouldn’t have done this for Tony. With an Alpha, Tony will stabilize, drink less, be able to destress when he’s wound up, and otherwise be an overall happier person. That’s the benefit of a bond. And Tony has a bond with Steve, who would do anything for Tony. Underneath everything, Tony wants him too. 

“Let’s get this over with.” At that, Rhodes blasts his repulsors at Steve. And Steve just– takes it. Feels his nerves frying under the fire, rabidly painful. Penance is something you do when you’ve sinned, so instead this is payment. For using Rhodes’s trust to gain access to what he wanted. The cost going into it was always a known quantity.

For this reason, Steve has worn his kevlar vest and all of his protective gear. Sooner or later, Rhodes would have accosted him, and he wanted to be ready. 

“You fucking rapist–” Rhodes roars as he pulls a gun out latched onto the suit and fires it into Steve’s arms. The bullets hit with like pebbles being flicked at him, but the sting after they settle agitates. 

Rhodes comes out of the suit then, the metal unfolding like a flower as the man steps out with fist raised. When the blow hits, Steve realizes Rhodes put on brass knuckles. He takes it, willingly. Of all the things he signed up for when he mated Tony, this was the one he knew would be violent, a reckoning. 

He lets Rhodes lineup for the second blow, which comes to the other cheek with swift retribution. 

The third, he catches in hand and squeezes, ever so gently. Which is not at all forgiving for the average human. Rhodes grits his teeth and begins to pull back, looking to wind up and batter at Steve again, no doubt. They struggle for a moment, or rather, Rhodes struggles and Steve stands there, implacable. Finally the other man pulls back from Steve, shaking his fist out, but never losing the expression of utter betrayal and contempt. 

“Where is he? I want to see him now.” Steve acquiesces and turns to take Rhodes to their room. Showing his back to the other man is a calculated risk, but Steve thinks that Tony’s friend knows the stakes. He wouldn’t dare attempt to kill Steve if it could kill Tony. 

His Tony is packed into Steve’s room, burrowed under the covers and surrounded by pillows. He’d taken the entire nest from the Brooklyn apartment and had it transferred here. The ride home had been almost too much for him to bear without being able to touch Tony. 

The initial bonding process was important. He needed to be as intimate with Tony as possible in order to stimulate Tony to produce the hormones necessary to strengthen the bond. Already he’s been too far apart from his mate in the efforts he made to explain the new normal to his teammates. 

“Wait outside, I’m going to dress him.” 

“He’s got nothing I haven’t seen, Rogers.” Rhodes barrels past him into Steve’s nondescript room. Tony is nude under the covers, eyes flickering as he goes through REM. When Rhodes lays a kind hand on Tony’s bare shoulder, Steve feels a glint of jealousy. He drives it down, knowing that no matter what, his claim is secure over Tony. He’s the only Alpha that will ever fuck Tony.

Looking wrecked, Rhodes starts to cry, and Steve wants to turn away from the other man’s emotions, but he’s not able to let Tony out of his sight with another Alpha in their midst. 

“Tony, Tony man, you gotta wake up.” His mate is laid out on Steve’s, their, bed, his lean arms tucked over the blankets as he lays prone. Tony is beautiful at all times, but it’s especially intimate when Steve sees him asleep. It’s part of why Steve has gotten barely two hours in the time since he bit Tony. 

“Mm? Rhodey-bear. Hey–”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I thought he was going to court you proper–”

“No, no, this isn’t on you. I wouldn’t have thought this would happen either. Just– let it go– I need you to let it go.” Tony’s eyes are begging, filled with some kind of emotion that Steve can’t explain. Again, his jealousy spikes, and he wants to consume whatever Tony is giving Rhodes. He wants everything that Tony is. Not understanding Tony completely is usually a challenge he’s willing, able, and entertained by taking on. But not knowing in this moment is gutting him. What is Tony thinking in that head of his? 

“What? What the fuck are you talking about? Let it go? If I could kill him without hurting you, he’d already be dead. And you want me to just let this happen? There has to be a way around it–” Rhodes is begging now, his hands clasped around Tony’s, beseeching for some sort of solution. There is none. Steve made sure of that. 

“There isn’t. Ok? I have to live this way. This is my life and if it’s going to be like this, I get the choice to not let it hang over my head.” Tony’s brow furrows, and he’s willing his words at Rhodes with a desperation that Steve doesn’t understand. He knows that even though Tony will come to accept and like his new circumstances, today it seems impossible. Yet here Tony is, asking Rhodes to accept that Tony is resigned to this. Steve doesn’t believe Tony, doesn’t think the other man has given up so easily. It’s another facet of this game he’s embarking on with his mate. 

“This is–Tony don’t be crazy, don’t–don’t let him win.” 

“He hasn’t won anything. I can take care of myself.” The announcement sends a cold shot down Steve’s spine. What is his pretty little mate up to? 

The door bursts open and Pepper, disheveled, strides into the room with a palpable rage pouring off her slight body. 

“How dare you.” She walks straight up to Steve, with his burnt hands and bullet holes scattered in his arm and punches him right in his wounds. Again, like with Rhodes, he lets it happen. They are entitled to their feelings, and at least one good shot at him. 

“You’re supposed to be Captain America, an upstanding, forward thinking alpha who always does the right thing. How is this right? How could you be so heartless?” Steve’s never seen Pepper so disheveled, and he imagines Rhodes must not have either, because the other man gets up from the bed and goes to wrap his arms around Pepper, head nestled on her shoulder. 

“It’s because I care for Tony that I did this.” He spreads his arms to drive home his point. He has nothing to hide. There is no ulterior motive than the one he’s given. 

“You’re twisted. He’s never going to forgive you. We will never forgive you. You are vile–” she says from over Rhodes’s shoulder, her face streaked with tears now. 

“Pep, stop, please.” Her eyes widened and narrowed, and she heaved out a breath before stalking over to Tony. Tentatively she reaches out, her hand open and waiting for Tony to grab a hold. His Omega does, and Steve feels something sharp twist in his chest. There’s something here he wants, but he has everything he needs, doesn’t he? 

“What has he done to you? This is my fault, I should have mated you. We should have made something work.” Rhodes comes back over to the bed and grasps onto Pepper’s arm and puts his other hand over Pepper and Tony’s conjoined hands.

Steve growls. Tony deserved nothing less than a mate’s full devotion, not scraps from the table. 

Rhodes levels him with a look that could melt vibranium, and Pepper turns her hollowed-out eyes towards Steve. 

“Get out. We want to be alone with him,” Rhodes says, sneering. 

“Not a chance.” Steve crosses his arms and prepares for a fight. 

“Steve, please?” The request shudders through him, rolling up from his stomach to his throat with sweet desire, and before he can stop himself, he agrees to Tony’s request. 

“I’ll be outside.” Steve walks out feeling like he doesn’t know whether he won or lost. Maybe it’s neither. Maybe it’s both. He knows he has to be patient, but he’s never been one for waiting. He wants Tony to like him, to eventually love him. The day can’t come soon enough that Tony begs for Steve to be inside him, to be deeply lodged in his Omega’s heart and his ass all at once. 

Steve will get there, to Tony’s core. He has to. There is nothing else that matters now. No other wars than this one. 

He’ll have Tony, whole and complete, whether Tony puts up a fight or not. He wants to swallow Tony whole, to consume every bit of what he squeezes out of his mate. All he needs is time.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://fundamental-blue.tumblr.com/). I mostly post memes.


End file.
